The present invention relates to a cover assembly and particularly to one which can be employed in connection with a covered visor mirror.
Covered visor mirrors have been available as a popular vehicle accessory and importantly provide reduction of potential hazards with respect to glass shattering in the event of an accident when a visor is in a lowered use position. Also, when the mirror is not being employed, the closed covers eliminate stray light reflection which can cause distraction to the vehicle operator. Several visor cover pivot constructions have been proposed with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,404 and 4,213,169 being illustrative. In each of these cover assemblies, bias means are provided to assure the cover will be held open when it is desired to uncover the mirror and held in a snap-closed position to securely hold the cover in the closed position. In the commercial embodiment of the visor cover construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,404 a steel elbow serves as the pivot axle and also the attachment for the cover spring. The elbow is fitted into the plastic cover and with years of use, the plastic can creep causing the elbows to loosen rendering the cover spring inoperative. Also, with abusive use, the plastic surrounding the elbows can crack with the same undesired results. The structure of U.S. Pat. No 4,213,169 requires the repeated flexing of the plastic pivot socket and also is subject to failure after extended use. Although each of these systems have their advantages, the system of the present invention represents a significant improvement over this prior art.